Demigods at Goode High
by PercabethFangirl1218
Summary: Chiron announces that the demigods have to go to high school. Percabeth, Tratie, Jasper, etc. They will meet all kinds of people like "the populars". Read to see how they survive high school.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**This is my first fanfiction, so please go easy on me. Constructive criticism is welcome. One loveee! [What up Superwoman reference!] Kay I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick so I don't own PJO.**

Chapter 1 [Annabeth's POV]

The big announcement

The conch rang loud, signaling the campers to gather at the Big House. I was at the beach with Percy and Thalia, playing in the waves. The Hunters were staying for a while in the Artemis cabin, as there was no need for their service at the time. Percy dried himself off and started to pull on his shirt. "Hey, Kelp Head, dry us off too!" Thalia demanded. After he dried us off, I said "Race you guys!" and took off running. Percy reached there a couple seconds before Thalia and I did. "Yay! I win!" he exclaimed. "We get it Seaweed Brain, don't let it get to your head" I said. We found some seats and sat down, Percy and Thalia seated on either side of me. Mr.D got on to the podium and said "Listen up, brats! Chiron and I have decided that you kids will be going to Goode High School. Blah blah blah, that's all you annoying kids need to know. Now, shoo!" "Wait", interrupted Chiron. "There are actually a couple reasons I'm sending you kids to Goode High. First of all, you will need a proper education. Second, you will need to learn how to deal with mortals." I looked around and saw the other Athena kids getting super excited. Why wouldn't they? I wonder if they have an architecture program there… I would definitely want to take part in that. I started daydreaming about my newest ideas for buildings, as Chiron droned on about getting fight with mortals, etc. I couldn't wait to start school! This would turn out great! Or so I thought…

**Percy's POV**

"Ugh", I thought. "Why school?" I thought. My ADHD and Dyslexia already gave me a hard time. We would be started in a week, and Chiron had already enrolled us. The last time I went to Goode High wasn't very pleasant. Kelly the empousa had attacked Rachel and I. After that, Chiron had used the Mist to convince the school that it wasn't my fault. Chiron told us to start packing and getting our school supplies and clothes ready. I hope I would have some classes with my friends, but Annabeth is way smarter than me, so chances of having classes with her were low. But now that I think about it, I do have an advantage for English class… Paul's the teacher! Then, Annabeth's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Her stormy gray eyes showed anger and amusement. "Earth to half-blood! I've been calling your name for the last five minutes! Let's go, or we'll be late to dinner! You were so lost in your thoughts, I thought Thalia would have to zap you with lightning!"

**-Line Break-**

**Percy's POV**

[6 days later]

I got back from dinner, exhausted. There was no training, today for the campers who had school tomorrow, because we had to set up our backpacks and keep everything ready for tomorrow. The Hephaestus cabin had even made us monster-proof cell phones so we could communicate. Argus would drive us there in his van tomorrow. I plopped down on my bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

-Line Break-

Annabeth's POV

We all got up at 6:00 the next morning. We ate a quick breakfast and left early so we could get our schedules. As I walked into the front door, I was terrified at what I saw.

**A/N **

**That was the end of Chapter 1… I hope you liked it. It wasn't that great, but I promise it will get better **** Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back! Thanks for the reviews, they helped a lot! Well here ya go!**

Chapter 2  
>Annabeth's POV<p>

As I walked through the front door, I was terrified at what I saw.

There was a group of about six girls standing a few meters away, whispering and laughing at passing kids, as if they owned the school.

Their leader, I'm guessing, had 6 inch, glittery heels, a hot pink miniskirt and a pink and white striped high top. Could she be any more revealing?

And her minions were dressed no different. We walked into the front office to get our schedules.

"Hi, my name is Annabeth Chase, and I'm new here", I stated.

The lady smiled. She was probably in her mid-30s or so.

"All right, Annabeth. Here is your schedule, and I hope you enjoy first day at Goode." With that, she dismissed me with a little wave.

Piper was right behind me in line. She got her schedule and walked up to me.

"Yeesh, did you see those girls? They all look like clowns with like five inches of makeup on their face".

I replied in Greek. "I know right. If all the girls are going to be dressed like this, I'd probably be classified as a nerd. But again, its better that looking like THAT."

Piper nodded and ran off to find Jason. I looked down at myself. I was wearing plain light-blue shirt, ripped jeans, and Nike tennis shoes.

After everyone got their schedules, we sat down on a bench near the office. There were 13 of us: Percy, Thalia, Nico, Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Grover, and Juniper, Travis, Conner, and Katie.

We thirteen demigods would have a very strong scent, especially with three Big-3 kids.

-linebreak-

There were five mins left till class, and all of us started comparing schedules. Mine was:

**Annabeth Chase: Sophomore**  
>Homeroom: Paul Blofis-English<br>Pre-Calc: Mariana Ortiz  
>Social Studies: Sara Johnson<br>AP Science: Joanna Smith  
>Lunch<br>Greek: Athena σοφία. **(a/n last name is ancient Greek for wisdom, pronounced sofià)**  
>Free Period<br>Elective: Architecture: Jenna Lopez  
>Dismissal<p>

Turns out we all had the same classes except for Electives. Percy had Marine Biology, Katie had Botany, Thalia and Jason had Astronomy, etc...

We all headed to Paul's class and sat down in the 4th row with Percy and Hazel on either side of me.

Then, Percy leans over and kisses me on the cheek. "Can't believe we got Paul, right?"

"Yep", I replied happily, knowing that we would be comfortable with Paul as teacher because we already knew him.

As he walked into class, I knew that this year was going to be great. But of course everything has it's ups and downs.

**Kay that's Chapter 2! I know it's really short, and I'll try to make them longer…. There wasn't much fluff in this but there will be in later chapters. Please comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! It's been… 20 days since I updated? Sorry. I did have opportunities to update but I spent them being lazy… aka surfing YouTube, Instagramming, watching TV, READING (which doesn't count as being lazy, mind you) and reading fanfics, which again is a good thing, but bottom line is… I don't have an excuse. But I am here now so….. HI! **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick to you?**

**PLEASE READ**

**This is set after the giant war, but I shrunk their age…. Make sense?**

**Hope you like it ;)**

Chapter 3

Percy's POV

Paul walked into class and set his coffee down on his desk.

"Good morning class! I hoped you all had a great summer and had lots fun."

Yeah. The Giant war was sooo fun! Please note the sarcasm.

"So hopefully this will be a great year, as I have some fun activities planned out for us."

He went on and on about the curriculum and I zoned out. It wasn't very easy being ADHD and listening to lectures, so we started passing notes. Annabeth, who seemed to be listening intently, frowned at me poking her.

"Quit it Seaweed Brain", she hissed.

"Nope."

"Fine then."

Then, Jason slipped me a piece of paper. The conversation in Greek went like this.

Piper: No offence to Percy but his step-dad is starting to bore the life out of me

Annabeth: Pay attention, he's making some good points

Leo: That was expected

Annabeth: What was that supposed to mean, Valdez?

Thalia: Gasp! The almighty daughter of Athena doesn't know something!

Annabeth: Shut it Pinecone Face.

Thalia: Humph

Frank: When is class over?

Hazel: 20 mins

Leo: Ughhhh

Percy: Wanna meet up at the pool to go swimming after school?

Annabeth: I'm in.

Leo: Ditto

Hazel: Sure

Jason: Yup

Piper: Why not?

Katie: As long as Travis and Conner don't try any of their tricks, I'm in

Travis: We won't Katie Kat

Juniper: Yep

Conner: FINE! And yes, I'm coming

Grover: I'll be there!

Percy: Great, can't wait!

BBBRRRINNNNGGG! "Finally', someone yelled.

"Have a great day!" said Paul as everyone scrambled to get their stuff.

-LINEBREAK-

We sat down in math when a girl in super revealing clothes, stilettos, and five inches of makeup sat down right next to me.

"Hey handsome", she flirted.

"Um… I.. I have to borrow a calculator from.. uh.. my friend", I stuttered. I had to get out of this.

I ran over to Frank and Jason and sat down next to them.

"What happened"? asked Frank

"Look to your right", I replied, hoping he would get it.

"Oh", he said in an understanding tone.

I looked over to see her smile and wave flirtatiously. I glanced at Annabeth. She was facing the other way talking to Katie and Piper. "Thank the gods", I thought. The teacher walked into class, and we all quieted down. She was Hispanic, with highlights in her brown hair. She had warm, chocolate brown eyes, and tan skin. She looked about 24 or 25. She smiled at us and told us to quiet down. Hopefully, this class wouldn't be another snooze-fest.

**Ok, that's it for now! I hope you liked it and please review, I love hearing from you guys! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait, school started so….yeah. Don't worry though, I'm not putting this story on hiatus or anything, though. By the way, I have a fandom page on Instagram… This is my username****_: . _**** It's multifandom and I follow back! Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Anyways, here is the next chappie. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Percy's POV

My prayers had been answered. This class was probably the most eventful of all. The teacher gave us tips on how to survive sophomore year and told us about all the clubs and activities. Swim team tryouts were tomorrow. Annabeth would lecture me about how it's not good to cheat, but hey, I have to use what I have.

Our next class was social studies. Mrs. Johnson was our teacher. She was wearing a yellow dress with brown boots. She had a fair complexion and light blue eyes. She handed out history books and a syllabus. We would be learning about ancient Chinese civilizations for the first semester and for the second semester, we would learn about the Incas and other Spanish tribes. (**I have no idea what to say so… yeah just go with it) **

Just great. More reading and writing, less training. What did we ever do to Chiron? The only person happy about this is probably Dionysus. Less "brats" for him to deal with. BRINGGGG!

"Gah!" I yelled. My friends looked at me in confusion. "Sorry, the bell kinda startled me out of my thoughts," I explained.

"Your thoughts?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah…"

Thalia mock gasped. "Don't think too hard, Kelp Head, you might hurt yourself."

I decided to have some fun with this. I wouldn't actually tell them and break my promise, but just enough to threaten Thalia.

"Hey, guess what everyone! The almighty Thalia Grace is afraid of…"

Thalia ran over and clamped her hand over my mouth. "Don't you dare, Percy! You promised."

"I wasn't going to say it. I was just showing you that I am very capable of telling," I replied and I walked off with a smirk playing on my lips.

-Linebreak-

I sat down in science and waited for the teacher to come in. This was AP science, and I still had no idea how I got here. I can understand Grover, Juniper and Annabeth, but me…

Grover got to take a leave from his Lord of the Wild job, because we would need him here. Juniper wanted to come to, but she couldn't come too far from her tree. However, the gods decided to be generous and let Juniper go anywhere she wanted, just for this year. The teacher finally came in five minutes later. She handed out the syllabus, and this year we would be doing Biology. Yes! Grover could help me with this!

Annabeth was sitting next to me. I lazily put an arm around her and she leaned her head on my shoulder. I could smell her lemon shampoo, which always seemed to calm me, even though I would never admit that out loud to anyone.

-Linebreak-

40 minutes later

It was finally time for lunch. No more boring teachers and tiny cramped desks. We got our lunches which were supposed to be Nachos and Cheese but looked like crap. We found a table entirely to ourselves with three seats remaining.

"Hey don't those two people look strangely familiar?" asked Piper pointing to some people behind me. I turned around to see a girl with brown hair and a strong build next to boy with salt and pepper hair.

"Wait! Isn't that Chris and Clarisse?" Juniper asked.

Nico ran up to them and tapped them on their shoulders. They jumped in surprise and whirled around.

"Nico?" asked a bewildered Chris.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nico asked.

Clarisse was the one who answered. "I got in trouble for beating an annoying Aphrodite boy up… and Chris wanted to come to so here we are.

Frank invited them to come sit with us. "Why don't you come sit with us. We'll compare schedules too."

Turns out we had the same schedules except electives. The reason we hadn't seen them was because they sat in the back of class, but Annabeth made us all sit in the front. It would be fun having more familiar people her, but unfortunately, the more demigods, the more monsters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N **

**ATTENTION**

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, but school started and I had a lot of homework (I'm supposed to be typing the final copy of my essay that's due tomorrow, so…. review!) Lol. Ok. Here is the important part. I'm going to be posting a new story, and its (hopefully) going to be better than this one. Hehe. Anyways, the idea for the story wasn't mine. It's Forever****-****Fangirl****-****PJO****-****HP's idea. Yes, I got permission. Check out her profile, she's awesome! I hate long author notes and this just proves how much of a hypocrite I am. Kay on to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick. **

Annabeth's POV

We all started eating lunch, which was supposedly mashed potatoes and hotdogs. The hotdog was surprisingly good…and we don't speak about the mashed potatoes…

We were discussing how if we were in the pavilion at camp we could be joking and talking with our siblings and eating whatever we wanted. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Thanks, Chiron. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I whirled around to see a guy, about 5'6" standing there grinning at me. He was wearing a blue plaid shirt with jeans. He had dirty blonde hair with brown eyes. I smiled.

"Hi. Can I help you?"

"Me. You. Friday. 7 o'clock?"

Who did this guy think he was? I saw Percy stand up. Our table quieted down.

**Percy's POV **

I heard someone ask Annabeth out. _My_ Annabeth. I knew she could handle it herself, but I stood up anyway. Ok, I'll admit, I was a little jealous.

I heard her reply.

"Um, sorry, but I have a boyfriend."

"Well, he doesn't have to know, does he?" He asked, quirking his eyebrows.

That did it. I jumped in and put an arm around Annabeth protectively. Thalia also stood up.

I said," I'm her boyfriend, now get the heck out of here."

"What are you gonna do about it? Do you even know who I am? I'm Jake Smith. Now move."

Before I could respond, Thalia jumped in.

"We're going to make your life miserable unless you leave her alone."

He looked at Annabeth and said "I'll be back."

Annabeth scowled. "Screw off!" She muttered some not- so- nice curses under her breath in Greek. He finally left. I was hoping that the rest of the day would be normal. Oh, I was so wrong.

-Linebreak-

The next few classes went by normally. The teachers had been notified about our ADHD and Dyslexia, so we didn't have to read anything in front of the class. Imagine how embarrassing that would have been. We all separated to go to our electives, which we had 9th period. I walked into Marine Biology.

The teacher wasn't here yet, and there was only one spot left, and… oh gods, kill me now. It was next to the girl who was hitting on me this morning. I had no choice. I went over and sat down quietly and pretended to be busy setting my stuff up.

I accidently turned around and saw her giggling.

"Hey. I didn't see you last year. Are you new? "

"Actually I attended this school for only a couple months. After that I…er…left for a little bit." How was I supposed to tell her that I went on a quest to save my girlfriend after she got attacked by a manticore and fell off a cliff?

"Oh cool. We should really hang out sometime, eh?"

"Um…" Just then the "teacher" walked. I gasped, very loudly. He was the last person I expected to walk in right now.

**A/N **

**Hehehehe! Cliffy! So… how was it? Tell me in the reviews! Oh and check out my multifandom account on Instagram! My username is: . **

**I follow back! Bye! Review! Peace!**

**~PercabethFangirl1218 **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Hey people! I'm still alive, yay! So… I haven't updated in a year soooo…. JK more like 3 months ago but yeah, I am SO sorry I couldn't update faster. Most of you probably don't want to hear my excuses but I'll just say this. School. Busy. I think that explains pretty much all of it. Anyways thanks soooo much for all the reviews, I really appreciate it! I got a lot asking if the mystery person was Poseidon, but I guess you'll just have to find out! **

**IMPORTANT**

**This never shows up I don't know why. My fandom account on Instagram is: . **

**In case it doesn't show: Ivolunteerasfangirl (PERIOD AFTER "I" AND EVERY OTHER WORD)**

**Okay I'm done. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: My anaconda don't! My anaconda don't! My anaconda don't own none of this ish hun!**

Chapter 6

Percy's POV

Standing there, with her piercing gaze, was… Aphrodite?

"Uhhh… Lady Aph-"I caught myself. But what was she doing here?

"Lady um A… what are you doing here", I asked, trying not to show my surprise. "Hello, Perseus. You may be wondering what I'm doing in your Marine Biology class. Well, I'm here to tell you that a few of the gods will be down here for a couple of days, just to make sure all goes well. Now, Athena wasn't too happy about me being down here, but oh well. I don't want to be holding you up, so I will take down the mist which made the teacher remember he left some important files in the car. Well, good luck!"

And with that she vanished, in a puff of pink perfume. Percy walked over to his seat quietly, and sat down.

About a minute later, a bright green sign on the wall caught my attention. It took me about 5 minutes to decipher, because of my dyslexia, but after I did, this is what it said:

SWIM TEAM TRYOUTS HAVE BEEN MOVED UP A DAY!

TRYOUTS ARE TODAY AFTER SCHOOL!

Tryouts had been moved up! I rummaged through my backpack to see if I had my swim trunks. Great! They were there.

-Linebreak-

In a few minutes the teacher stumbled in, looking exhausted. He went on and on about the curriculum. I thought this class would be fun…. But I guess since it's the first day….

-Time skip to tryouts-

Bringgggg!

Yes! Finally, I'm freeeee!

I hurried into the boys' locker room, to change into my swim trunks. I quickly showered and came out to the pool area. As I looked up on the stands, I saw Annabeth and the rest of the gang cheering and waving at me.

Annabeth's POV

I looked down and saw Percy emerging from the locker room. He saw me and waved. I waved back, smiling. Then, I heard the whistle blow. Percy dived in, and flew through the water like a bullet. Uh oh. We couldn't have anyone noticing his speed. Thankfully, he slowed down a bit.

When he finished the two laps he was told to do, he pulled himself out of the pool. The coach told him he was only 5 seconds behind the world record. He probably could have easily broken it, but that would have been too suspicious.

The next person to dive into the pool was… Jake Smith… uh oh. When he finished (he was nowhere near as good as Percy) he winked at me. The nerve! I glared at him and looked over to Percy, only to see him glaring at Jake.

-Time skip-

At the end of tryouts, the coach announced the team. Percy was captain. Everyone cheered and Leo slapped him on the back when he came over.

After he showered and got dressed we drove home. He gave a sweet kiss, and everyone piled out.

Then, Thalia shouted, "Truth or Dare, anyone?"

This would be a long night.

**A/N**

**Did you like it? Review! Ideas for T/D will be appreciated, but make sure they are appropriate for a T rated story. K bye!**

**~PercabethFangirl1218**


End file.
